lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Black Gate
The Battle of the Black Gate, that is, the 'Battle of the Morannon, '''was the final major battle during the War of the Ring. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of Sauron not by victory on the battlefield, but by the means of the destruction of the One Ring by the hobbit Frodo. History Background After the victory of the Free Peoples in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, the enemy retreated to Mordor. Sauron was defeated but he still had thousands of Orcs at his disposal in Mordor. He was aware that the One Ring was somewhat close to the vicinity of his territory, but he did not know that the Hobbit Frodo Baggins and his companion Samwise Gamgee had entered Mordor via the Morgul Vale with the intention of destroying the Ring. Plot against the Dark Lord After the Last Debate, the Men of the West assembled the Host of the West, 10,000 strong, and led by Aragorn marched on the Black Gate as a diversionary feint to distract Sauron's attention from Frodo and Sam, who were carrying the One Ring through Mordor to be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. It was hoped that Sauron would think Aragorn had the Ring and was now trying to use it to overthrow him in Mordor. s of Mordor.]] Mustering Initially, the Host of the West consisted of 10,000 men, but 3,000 rohirrim were sent to guard the crossroads, leaving Aragorn with 7,000 men. Before they reached Ithilien they were ambushed by Haradrim and Easterlings, but they drove them away easily with no casualties. Then, as they approached Dagorlad, some of the farmers of Lossarnach and Rohan were too afraid to continue to pass the Desolation of the Morannon. Aragorn dismissed the faint-hearted, ordering them to liberate Cair Andros on the river Anduin. This resulted in the departure of an estimated 1,000 men, leaving Aragorn with 6,000. Parley with the Mouth of Sauron Before the battle began, the Black Gate opened slightly, letting out a small embassy. At the head was Sauron's highest servant, the Black Númenórean called the Mouth of Sauron, who had been sent from the Barad-dûr to speak with the Captains of the West. In response, Gandalf demanded that the Dark Lord's armies disband and that Sauron never return to those lands. The emissary then brought forth several items that had belonged to Frodo and Sam (Sam's sword, an Elven cloak, and Frodo's Mithril shirt). With these things, he tried to trick Gandalf into believing Sauron held Frodo captive. The Mouth threatened that Frodo would be tortured if the Host of the West did not agree to Sauron's terms of the Host of the West's withdrawal. Gandalf, however, refused to be swayed into trusting the words of the dark servant. He then took the items from the Mouth and sent him away. Amazed and angered at what he had heard, the Mouth of Sauron rode back to the Black Gate, opening it, and then the forces of Sauron, including innumerable Orcs and other beasts (such as Trolls), marched out of the gates. At the same time, more of Sauron's forces that had been hidden in the surrounding hills around the Black Gate came forth, thus surrounding the Host of the West. Sauron's army outnumbered that of the West by at least ten to one. The Battle Against the Host of the West was arrayed all of Sauron's hordes of Orcs, Trolls, and barbarian Mannish allies such as the Easterlings and Southrons (Haradrim). An exact count is not given of the number of Sauron's forces, but it is said that they were "ten times and more than ten times" greater than the Host of the West, making it a force of at least 60,000. Sauron's forces surrounded the Armies of the West on three sides, with the Easterlings on the left flank, the Orcs held the center, and the Haradrim on the right. The Armies of the West always had cohesive stability within their center and kept the Enemy from breaking through by force of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Gondor infantry beat off their inferior Orcish opponents while the Rohirrim cavalrymen staved off the archers of the Harad. The small force of Easterlings launched a quick attack before being repulsed by the armies of Gondor and Rohirrim while the larger Haradrim force slowly retreated to the hills. By now, pressure had eased off of the flanks of the Armies of the West, who smashed into the lines of the Orc-host, slowly beating them off and forcing a retreat back through the Black Gate (though not without suffering sizable losses of their own). for battle.]] During the course of the battle, the remaining eight Nazgûl attacked the Army of the West. The Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, led by Gwaihir the Windlord, arrived and attacked the Ringwraiths. That was when Frodo put on the One Ring and Sauron realized that Frodo was inside Mount Doom. The Fall of Barad-dûr and Sauron The Nazgûl immediately left the battle to intercept Frodo. Before they could get there however, Gollum bit the Ring off Frodo's finger and danced with joy accidentally falling into the Crack of Doom, destroying the Ring, and Sauron's power was overthrown. The Nazgûl had been flying over Mount Doom just as it underwent a gigantic volcanic eruption, and they were all destroyed in the firestorm. Barad-dûr, the Black Gate, and the Towers of the Teeth collapsed to ruin. The Orcs and other creatures of Sauron were completely directionless with the Dark Lord's demise and were easily defeated and destroyed by the remaining troops of the Host of the West. The Easterlings fought on stalwartly, though eventually many threw down their weapons and surrendered (later to be sent home in peace by Aragorn). The Rest of the Battle Despite the destruction of Mordor and its armies, the fighting against Sauron's remaining forces would continue in the northern theater of the War of the Ring for several weeks, notably at Dol Guldur in Mirkwood and at Lonely Mountain, but the power of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, was no more. Months later, the Battle of Bywater in the Shire against Ruffians men led by Saruman, and the subsequent killing of Saruman by Wormtongue who then was slain, ended the War of the Ring.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter IV: "The Field of Cormallen"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings, "The Battle of the Morannon" Portrayal in adaptations Rankin-Bass The Return of the King In the Rankin-Bass version of The Return of the King, Aragorn, now in full command of Gondor's armies chooses to 'march' on the Black Gate despite the odds. When Aragorn comes to the Black Gate, he calls on the Dark Lord to come forth and "atone for his evils" and depart these lands. The gate opens and the Mouth of Sauron comes out and refutes his demands in an insulting manner. Aragorn refuses to even acknowledge him and dismisses him as merely one of Sauron's slaves angering the Mouth. The Mouth rides away laughing in an evil manner. (The Return of the King (1980 film)) Peter Jackson's The Return of the King In Peter Jackson's The Return of the King the Slag Hills are absent, as is Imrahil. The confrontation with the Mouth of Sauron was cut, though in the extended edition of the film it was put back in, but with Aragorn decapitating the Mouth of Sauron in anger (in the book the Mouth of Sauron rode back to Cirith Gorgor). In Jackson's version, the Mouth at first seems angered by what Gandalf says, but then regains his stature and speaks in a mock-friendly manner, calling him "Old Greybeard". He tells Gandalf that he has "a token he was bidden to show" and then takes out Frodo's mithril vest and throws it at Gandalf. He seems to be getting enjoyment out of seeing the shocked and horrified faces of Frodo's friends. Seeking to hurt Gandalf even more, he begins lying about how Frodo suffered greatly before dying, and smiles when a tear runs down Gandalf's face. At this, Aragorn approaches on his horse. The Mouth of Sauron seems spiteful towards Aragorn, saying that "It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade". He's then beheaded by Aragorn, an action which shocks Gimli, causing him to say sarcastically, "Well, I guess that concludes negotiations!" Aragorn then turns around, saying he does not believe that Frodo is dead. At this point, Sauron's eye moves towards the Black Gate. The Mouth of Sauron's death was never shown in the book, but rather left his fate unknown. Originally, Aragorn was going to fight Sauron, who was to appear in a bright blinding light in the form of Annatar, and then was to turn into the armored Sauron from the prologue of the first film, at which Aragorn and Sauron would begin to duel. This idea was later dropped to stay more consistent with the battle in the novel; instead Aragorn fights a troll in the film. In another difference from the book, Merry fights in the battle, while in the book he remained in Gondor. In the movie, during the last debate Gandalf makes it clear that there are a force of ten thousand Orcs at the Black Gate, but the army of Men of the West is still unknown, possibly 500 because when one looks at the circle, the Men of the West seem to have about 500 men. The battle starts after Aragorn killing the mouth of Sauron. He gives an epic speech to the small force of men then gets off his horse and they prepare for battle. A force of 10,000 Orcs surround the Men of the West who after having Aragorn run towards the enemy lines charge bravely into the Orcs. Despite having only about 300 soldiers of Gondor and 200 Rohirrim they kill many Orcs while sustaining light casualties, although it later becomes clear that unless the Ring is destroyed they will be completely wiped out as their casualties start getting heavy. When Aragorn is being stepped on by a troll the One Ring is destroyed and the forces of Mordor were almost completely destroyed with only a few hundred fleeing (the aforementioned troll being one of the first to take flight. (The Return of the King (film)) References External link * de:Schlacht am Morannon pl:Bitwa pod Morannonem ru:Битва при Моранноне Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring